8-Ball
|place = BFDI: 26th (8 votes to join) BFDIA: 46th (154 votes to join) BFB: 58th (4814 votes) |allies = *Basketball *Grassy *Blocky *Gaty *Tennis Ball *Leafy *Robot Flower *TV |enemies =*Golf Ball *Snowball *Book (possibly) *Donut *Fanny |color = Black and White |deaths = 3 |kills = 2 |species = Magic 8-Ball Billard Ball (The Number 8) |episode = BFB: Questions Answered|last = Questions Answered|nicknames = Team Leader (Basketball)|first = The Reveal|voice = Cary Huang}} 8-Ball was a contestant on Battle for BFDI. He was one of the 30 recommended characters who had a chance to join the game during The Reveal and Reveal Novum. However, he failed to become a contestant, coincidentally getting only 8 votes and placing about 26th, along with Book. 8-Ball also had a chance to join Battle for Dream Island Again, but he failed again, placing 29th with only 154 votes and was tossed into the Locker of Losers. Appearance 8-Ball appeared to be a #8 billiard ball, a ball used to play the table game Billiards (also called Pool). 8-Ball, along with Match, Dora, David, Teardrop, Blocky, Donut, and Pen, were the only eliminated contestants to not be (heavily) redesigned in IDFB. Changes BFDI 15 * 8-Ball has legs but no arms. * 8-Ball's 8 is toward the left. BFDI 17 * 8-Ball's 8 is toward the top. * 8-Ball has a shine gradient toward the top. * 8-Ball loses his legs. IDFB/BFB * 8-Ball's body is a bit brighter. * 8 Ball's asset is mirrored. * 8-Ball moves by rolling. Status As of Questions Answered, 8-Ball is dead (and eliminated). But he is technically possessing Saw Personality 8-Ball was usually more or less quiet, although he always wants everyone to know that he does not have a favorite number despite his name. He speaks with a bland, metallic, monotone voice, except when A Better Name Than That almost lost in Today's Very Special Episode because of him, he got emotional and almost started to cry when apologizing to Golf Ball. In Getting Teardrop to Talk, 8-Ball successfully managed the team after Golf Ball's death without being too controlling or bossy. 8-Ball's excellent leadership gives him the title of team captain in Lick Your Way to Freedom. However, he became a contrarian to Golf Ball in later episodes. It was later revealed that he was joking and trying to add humor to his team the entire time. The other team members still obeyed him rather than Golf Ball, causing the team to almost lose twice. 8-Ball's attempts at humor show that he tries to lift the spirit of the team and boost morale, though he comes across as somewhat dim-witted at not seeing the negative effects of his sarcasm. Coverage BFB In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", he appoints himself as team leader after Blocky kills Golf Ball, and successfully helps the team get the basket to X. In "Lick Your Way to Freedom", the team known as appointed him as the new and current team leader, due to Golf Ball not treating Grassy with respect. In "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", 8-Ball takes advantage of his place as the team leader and orders his team to do the opposite of whatever Golf Ball says, beginning this spree of sarcasm, much to Golf Ball's dismay. In "Today's Very Special Episode", 8-Ball once again does the opposite of what Golf Ball says about not loafing around until the timer is about to reach 0:00. After his team barely passed, 8-Ball suddenly drops his bland voice and apologizes to the team about how he didn't listen to Golf Ball's original command to go to work and nearly lost because of him. Golf Ball realizes that 8-Ball doesn't always have his bland, robotic voice and maybe a bad leader after all but her deduction was ignored by the rest of her team, except Robot Flower. In "Four Goes Too Far", when Golf Ball tells to get on his rocket, 8-Ball jokingly commands the team to do the opposite, which causes Golf Ball to get somewhat upset. In "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", while contestants from team throw instructions at Tennis Ball who is trying to control Remote to defend their goals in the challenge, 8-Ball informs them that they are doing their best. In "Questions Answered", his team is up for this episode. 8-Ball and his team are still seen on the moon until Donut unites both the Earth and the Moon. In Cake at Stake, he got the most votes out of his entire team, placing him 58th. 8-Ball is then crushed to death by the moon and does not appear in the remainder of the episode. Votes Deaths *Reveal Novum: Gets crushed by the sun with the other recommended characters in the LOL. *Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know: Crushed by the Announcer Crusher. (Imagined by Eraser) *Questions Answered: Was crushed by the moon. Kills Kills: 2 Trivia *'Running Gag:' In Getting Teardrop to Talk, almost all of 8-Ball's lines start with "(Although) I don't have a favorite number." **This has seemingly stopped in the later episodes of BFB, however, as of Today's Very Special Episode, it has shown up again while apologizing to Golf Ball for the same reasons below. *He is the only limbless character voiced by Cary Huang. *8-Ball is the only ball character whose name is separated with a dash. *8-Ball is the only character with a number in their name, aside from Four. *In No More Snow!, he can be seen in the forest. *8-Ball is first out of all the Season 4 contestants when sorted in alphabetically. **This is because he is the only contestant to have a number in their name. *8-Ball can chomp down on jawbreakers, as shown in Lick Your Way to Freedom. *8-Ball is the only recommended character who joined BFB not to get a redesign. *8-Ball moves by rolling around, and is the only character to do this, (aside from Pin when she didn't have limbs and Yellow Face on a few occasions), due to being the only limbless character who can't fly. *8-Ball is the first contestant to rise against Golf Ball as the new team leader. *8-Ball is the new leader of A Better Name Than That, after replacing Golf Ball. **'''Running Gag: '''When Golf Ball tries to give commands, he gives commands that tell the opposite of what Golf Ball says. **8-ball could possibly no longer be the team leader because he apologized to Golf Ball about him being sarcastic and humorous while leading the team. *Coincidentally, he got 8 votes in Reveal Novum. **He was also eliminated in Questions Answered, the eighth episode of BFB. *8-Ball was a recommended character in Inanimate Insanity. **Book and TV are also recommended characters in II. **In Inanimate Insanity, 8-Ball's favorite number is 79. However, this isn't canon in BFDI and BFB. *When being crushed, he didn't explode into blue liquid, which might suggest that he's a billiard ball rather than a magic 8-ball. *His fumes can cause people to say "8" sometimes. *8-Ball has a counterpart named 9-Ball, who appeared in BFDIA 3. *8-Ball, along with Bell, Roboty, Puffball, Yellow Face, Black Hole, and Pin (limbless in BFDIA), are the only contestants without limbs. Refrences Category:Characters Category:Recommended Characters Category:IDFB TLC Category:Voiced by Cary Huang Category:Males Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:A Better Name Than That Category:Voiced by Michael Huang Category:Contestants Category:8-Ball Category:Characters with Running Gags Category:Tiny Loser Chamber Category:Eliminated Contestants Category:Team Captains Category:Locker of Losers Category:Limbless Contestants